The Joyous Journeys of TC
by otakufangirl5925
Summary: Follow Sky as he travels across the realm of Minecraftia, recruiting and eventually founding the famous Sky Army. A collection of one-shots of fictional re-telling of how different members of Team Crafted or Minecraft Youtubers met each other. Set in AU. Accepting requests/ prompts.
1. Seto meets Sky

(Seto's POV)

"And that is all, Byeeee!" Ty gave me the thumbs up, signalling me to stop recording.

I shouted a final "Yoshi!" Just before I stopped, then I levitated down from the block I was on, dropping to the ground with a small '_plop_'.

"That was great! I don't think we need anymore re-takes so we can either finish now, or go play some mini-games." Ty suggested,

"I don't mind, I probably won't record anymore stuff today though," I fiddled with my recorder, playing back some of the funny bits of our video.

"Nah, I won't either," Ty stood besides me as I teleported us back to a the board filled with mini-game options. I was deciding what to to play when Ty shoved an ice cream in from of me, "Quick Seto, there's a stall giving away free ice cream!" Laughing at Ty's head that was now covered in different colours, I took the cone and walked after Ty who was uncharacteristicly jumping around in joy.

* * *

Ty hunched over, throwing up again. "I told you not to eat that much," Giving him a potion of regeneration, I also passed him a new bucket. We're now in my house, barely half an hour had passed since Ty began his eating frenzy.

"Sky, can eat twice his weight in budder and still not feel ill," Ty complained,

"But I'm sure that doesn't apply to ice cream too," I took a hot water bottle off the furnace and handed it to Ty, "This should help with your brain freeze,"

"Hmmm, Seto? I've wanted to ask this for a while now, how _did_ you meet Sky?" Ty pushed aside the bucket, the potion started to kick in, returning a bit of colour to his face.

"Well... I just sort of looked up and he was there." I explained,

"That's completely different from what I heard from Sky. According to him, you met while going on an adventure to defeat the Squid Army."

"Oh umm, that too," I smiled, remembering the past.

"Care to share?" Ty got comfortable on my sofa, like a child at story time.

"Sure, why not?"

It all started, when I still lived in the Sorcerer Village...

* * *

I sat outside in the empty hallway. The guild master had called my parents, again, to talk about my test results. Already I can tell that this was not going to end well. I sat in silence, listening to their conversation inside.

"Seto is above his class when it comes to paper tests but his practical... They're what I called you here for," The guild master spoke in his usual low tone.

'Of course I'm above my class, I was held back a year' I thought to myself. Two girls had walked past me, they chatted merrily. _Avoiding to look where I sat._

A piece of paper lay by my feet. I closed my eyes, reciting a spell in my head. Of course when i opened it, nothing appeared to the paper.

"I would suggest sending him to a summer camp..." I zoned out at this point.

'I am a sorcerer that can't do sorcery'

Sliding off the chair, I waked down the hallway, outside the school to a forest nearby.

With nothing to do, I just sat under a tree, staring at the clouds. Spotting the different shapes, I saw a fish, some birds and a boy... Wait a minute. Bolting straight up, I rubbed both my eyes and squinted to get a better look.

There was definitely a boy falling from the sky.

Running forward, I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Jumping into the air and sliding on the ground, I managed to catch him. Not quite ready for the weight, I fell underneath him. "H... Hey, wake up," I shook him by the shoulder, still crushed under him. I'm not quite sure how he survived the fall, or how I managed to catch him from that height, but all these thoughts were stopped when he appeared to wake up.

"Where... Wha! Where am I?" He pushed himself off me, "Ah! What are you doing there? Having a nap?"

Rubbing the arm that was squished in a funny angle, I replied with a short, "You fell from the sky. I caught you."

He considered this for a while, staring at the sky then back at me. "Oh, that would explain why I blacked out." He brushed some dust off then walked away, "Thanks for saving me! Bye!"

"Hey, where are you going?" he paused, turned around and looked me up and down before sending me a flashy grin.

"That's it!" He took my arm and dragged me off deeper into the forest. "Name's Sky the Kid. You?"

"I'm Seto" I struggled against his grip on me, Sky stopped and turned towards me,

"This should be good enough. No water around." He muttered before staring me in the eye, or at least what I thought, since he was wearing dark shades. "I'm fighting against the Squid army's invasion!"

"Squid... Army?" I said, confused.

"Of course, as heir to the budder throne, it's my duty to protect the kingdom." He pulled a golden sword from his belt and twirled it in his hand. "I was nearly blasted into space by some squids but managed to escape with the help of my trusty budder sword," He gestured to the gold sword.

By now, I noticed a amethyst gem, encased a border of gold. "I want your help to fight against the squids." He jabbed a finger at me.

"Wh... Why would you want my help?" I was sure that he'd turn me down immediately when he realises that I can't do any magic.

"Two heads are always better then one, right? Besides, I could use some company, it's really boring doing this all on my own." Sky rambled on a bit more about his 'majestic budder' but nothing about why he was fighting the squids.

"Okay, I'll help you." He looked like he was about to hug me but gave me a thumbs up instead. "So, tell me why you're fighting the squids." I couldn't resist my habit of wanting to know everything.

"Squids are horrible creatures!" He started to walk off, occasionally slashing at some vines that tangled into his path. For some reason I didn't want to follow him without telling him that I couldn't do any magic, "Sky? I need to tell you something," He turned back at me, I could feel the curiosity flooding from behind his shade.

"I can't use any magic."

"Oh, it's not like I can. Actually I don't think anyone can anyway." His eyes went back to the path that he was making.

"But I'm a sorcerer and isn't that why you asked me to come with you in the first place?"

"What? No... And that would explain why you're wearing those funny clothes," I tugged my cloak closer to me at this comment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said in a hurry. I smiled at this.

"I think I hear a river, so we're getting close," Sky put up a hand, telling me to stop. We ducked behind a large bush, through the leaves, I could see two blue creatures known as a 'squid'. I gasped when I heard them talk in a slightly derpy but human voice. "He should have fallen around here,"

"See, I told you that we should have strapped him to two stacks of TNT!" The second one whacked the first on with a squishy tentacle. "Go now before he finds help,"

Sky grinned even more at this, "I'll deal with the second one, I need you to tackle the other one," I gave a simple nod,

"Then on three," He crouched into a lunging position, "THREE!" Paralysed by a few seconds of surprise, I lunged after Sky who was already on top of one squid. My mistake meant that Sky was already thrown off, straight into the river. Although not nearly as deep as some rivers, this one was particularly fast. The squids leaped into the water carrying Sky down stream with them. I ran along the bank, barely able to keep up.

A drop was coming up. 'Why was there a damn waterfall' I swallowed a curse and added to my pace. Sky was gasping for air but the squids kept him underwater. "SKY!" I shouted, it was too late. The two squids threw him straight off the cliff, down to the rocky depths below.

_He wasn't going to live_

Making up my mind in a split second, I leapt off after him. Catching the collar of his shirt in mid-air, I focused all my senses on a single spell. 'please, please, please' When the pain didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes. A few gasps of air soon turned into a full fit of laughter. I was glowing with this purple aura that held me inches from a dangerously sharp rock.

I was flying (... Well levitating, but still).

Sky stirred and coughed up some water while I picked up speed as I ascended. "We're FLYING!" Sky exclaimed,

"Levitating." I corrected before breaking into another fit of laughter. As we arrived at the top, I lowered Sky onto the ground and settled next to him.

"He... He has a sorcerer with him!" The squid panicked, slamming the other one to get it's attention.

"RUN!" With that, they both hopped off upstream. Surprisingly fast against the current.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that." Sky gave me a friendly slap on the back, I tripped forward and had to take a few steps to re-gain my balance, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Sky burst out,

"That's okay, I'm just not used to this kind of gesture." I lowered my head at my social awkwardness.

"Wanna come with me?" Sky offered me a hand, "My kingdom needs someone like you,"

I held up three fingers, "Give me three years, ask me again and I'll accept. I'm confident now that I can become a even better sorcerer," Sky grinned, nodded and turned around; facing the now setting sun. Giving me a thumbs up he said, "Good luck, SetoSorcerer." I focused my energy again, a purple aura surrounded me and lifted me off my feet.

"See you later, Sky the Kid!" I spun around and flew off.

* * *

... I finished my story, the look on Ty's face was difficult to interpret; he looked halfway between crying and laughing.

"Ty? Are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of him,

"That was a great story, much better than Sky's reenactment. He was going on about you using some laser beam against the entire squid army!" Ty performed some crazy hand movements, I smirked at the thought of Sky telling every passerby that story.

"Did I ever tell you that time Sky tried to sneak into my class?" Ty shook his head, as excited as a five-year-old, the instant health potion was probably making him more excited than usual. I'll have to soften my recipe later. "He even wore a beard!" I carried on with the stories long into the night, after a while Ty fell asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake him, I covered him with a blanket, placed a glass of water by the coffee table and also went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! How was that? All comments are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters mentioned in this story and I do NOT make any profit from this.**


	2. Ty meets Sky

(Deadlox's POV)

Fighting off another soldier dressed in bright yellow armor, I finally got closer to my target. With a slash and a disappointed moan, it was all over.

"Behold the power of the dead!" I taunted.

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" My opponent whispered as he pretended to be 'slane'.

"Shut up Sky." I gave a short reply.

The crowd applauded, a small unamused clap. "Ty, you're boring the audiece." Sky whined,

"I know what I'm doing." I gave him a quick kick to the stomach and drew my sword once more. "Come back when you can put up a fight, Sky the Kid!"

"Aw c'mon, now you're just ripping off quotes from some Nintendo character!" Sky made a show of getting back up; gripping his 'budder' sword with a trembling hand. "To protect the relm of Minecraftia, I shall defeat you!"

I dashed in for another swipe before blocking a kick. "Hey, you're going off script again!" The manager hissed from backstage, a rolled up script on one hand. I rolled my eyes then thought up an appropreate monologue. I was just about to start talking when I was interrupted by a wave of:

"If you're gonna fight at least make it look real!" Someone from the audience complained.

"I've had enough, those two have been fighting for over an hour."

"Get on with the plot already!"

Sky eyed me worriedly. Okay, it was my idea on going off script but now there was no way of getting back on script. I shot a glare at the manager, hoping he'd get the signal. The manager, Goldsolace, sighed and walked on stage. "Sky! I am here with back up, we shall not lose here." Slightly angered that he didn't take my side, I admitted defeat and 'flew' off stage. I guess that since he was wearing a golden ingot shirt, he _had_ to take Sky's side. I sighed and wondered if the bad guys in shows could ever win, even if it's just once.

After my second appearance as a ghost, all the actors gathered on stage. bowed and the curtains were drawn. "If you two would stop going off script, my tickets really would sell better." Solace glared at me and Sky.

"Sorry boss, this'll be the last time. We swear." Tilting his head backwards, Solace left us at last.

"What?" I shouted when I couldn't take Sky's glare anymore,

"It was your idea to do it. And I had to cover for you."

"It was your idea too." I muttered,

"Remember that time-"

"No I don't." I huffed and got out of the ghost costume. I shoved my headphones on and let it play some light beats before my attention returned to Sky. "Remember that time we fought off the squids for the first time?"

Curious at why Sky decided to bring this up, I replied with "Yeah, that was when we first met as well."

"Good times, hun?"

"I guess." I subconciously rubbed my neck.

"What's this about?" Jason, the 'spaceman' popped up from one of the racks of costumes.

"Gah, how long have you been in there?" Sky jumped back in surprise, Jason just shrugged.

"Well it started..." I slumpted onto the ground, knowing that if Sky is telling the story, Half of it will be over exaggeratted.

"Lemme tell the story." I shoved Sky off his chair so he could join me and Jason who were now sat on the sloor.

"It all started...

I slid down on my throne, the moss had grown too long again. I let my finger trace the patterns on the stones one more time before I stopped my mentor from repeating the lesson for the fourth time. 'Who knew zombies had such terrible memory.'

"I'm heading out." My mentor groned in objection but I had already made my way down and out of the the throne room.

"Yes, yes, not too late. Don't have to remind me every single time." I weaved my way around the crowd of living dead that had gathered infront of the castle. I streched and plucked an iron sword from a nearby sword rack and stepped over the castle's drawbridge.

'Dark and gloomy sky... Check, bare or wiltering trees... check, no sign of life... not check?' As I went through my list, I found myself at the foot of a peticular tree. The tree itself was not peticular, it was what was in it that made it odd. Living in swamp biome meant that at most all I am able to see is dull shades of green and gray. So a boy in full gold armor stuck out more than just a sore thumb.

"State your name, title and business!" I couldn't help but be a bit jumpy,

"Nahhh... Staaaaappp, I... Hahahaha don't tickle..." He thrashed around the tree for a bit longer. I gave the base a decent kick, which was enough to disturbe the balance the boy had to stay in the tree. Plumiting a few blocks to the ground, the boy finally woke up. His armor's durability seemed to have hit it's limits and his chest plate broke into a cloud of data.

"I'll repeat what I just said. State your name, title and business."

"Hun? Oh I'm Sky, title? The Kid I guess. As for business..." He got up and walked in a circle before slamming both hands into the sides of his head. "That squid, oh he is so gonna pay!"

"Hold up, I'm not getting a word you're saying."

"The squid army's invading!" He said as if it was the most obvious explaination. "After tracking them down for almost a... Three days? Wow that's a lot shorter than I thought... Anyway what was I? Oh yeah, I have finally located the squid army's main base. However, they too have spotted me and is currently plotting my assassination!"

I blinked twice, not yet realised that he'd stopped talking. "So you're running away?" I recovered from my daze,

"No, I'm leadning my army towards them!"

"Army? I just see you."

"Well, the Sky Army has gotten quite thin, we've lost our most recent member in a tragic accident, so now it's just me, this budder sword and you."

Blinking away a few more seconds I realised what he meant, "I never agreed to go with you!"

"Isn't that why you asked? 'Cause you wanted to join?"

"No, I was just cur-" I considered my options, it was not every day that I get to meet someone else who's alive and although he's a little weird, he would keep me entertained for the rest of the day... "No wait, I will join you." He gave me and smile and a thumbs up.

"So what's your name?"

I answered without hesatation, "Tyler Deadlox, but i'd prefer it if you would call me Ty."

"Alright then, Ty." Sky led the way, we walked for a good hour or two and arrived at a massive expanse of water. I would never wander this far on my own and so I've never seen this view before. "They live at the bottom of this ocean!" Sky proudly puffed out his chest.

'Ocean?' I thought. Sure, I had heard of all this from my one-word-per-minute mentor but to actually see it with my own eyes... I felt like I could fly.

"Have you never seen the ocean before?" Sky tilted his head into my vision. The blueness of the water was definitely a change from the off-green ponds back in the swamp. "I believe this is my first time" I said in a half-daze.

"D'you know how to swim?" Sky dived into the water, his head resurfaced after a few seconds. He shook his head from left to right, most of the water had whipped me across the face. It felt... Refreshing, despite being as cold as ice, it was like a fresh gulp of air after staying in your house all day. I followed Sky into the water, before I dived he threw another helmet at me, it was slightly rusted.

"Sorry about the quality but it has a really useful enchant on it." As I placed the helmet on, ignoring the dull smell, I could feel the slight wind disappearing. When I did go underwater, I found that I could breath still.

"This way!" I could just about hear Sky. Even though he was right next to me, he sounded like he was whispering but his mouth was open so wide, he had to have been shouting.

The long kelp and dim lighting were of no help whatsoever but I eventually spotted a glowing building in the distance. "For disguise, we're going straight into the belly of the beast." Sky handed me some slightly blue kelp. He quickly wrapped some around himself, while he did so I noticed his eye colour, it wasn't yellow. To be honest, it might have been the poor lighting but I could have swore it was a shade of bright gold. Snapping out of the another daze, I wrapped the kelp around myself.

"Name?" The squid spoke in a high pitched tone.

"I am Sky the SquidKid!" Sky shouted so loud, the plants around him were all pushed away, "And this is Ty SquidLox!" I mentally face palmed so hard I was genuinely surprised there wasn't a dent in my head... Oh wait... Dent in my mind? Since it _is _mentally... Why am I still thinking about this? If the squids fell for Sky's aliases, I will swallow an axe or something equally pointy...

"I see, pass." His tentacle flopped onto a lever and the gate was open. Looks like I'll be eating an axe for breakfast.

We swam in but soon the gravity of being on land returned. "There's air?" I asked Sky but he looked equally confused.

"Come on, stage one is complete. Now to retreat our target."

"Oh so they stole something?"

"Not just _something_, an amulet handed down by my father, and his father before that, and his father before that, and his fath-"

"I get it!"

"Hey do you know where my- I mean a really really special item, that may or may not be an amulet, is hidden?" Sky asked the nearest passerby.

"Hm? Oh that is why we are having the human day today, enjoying the air?"

"Oh yeah, it's a wonder why we don't have it every day of the year"

Sky and the squid started having a full conversation, looking around, the squid's base looked like some sort of market street, with bright stalls and parlour games.

"Heyyyy, look who it issss." A gang of slightly bigger squids flopped over to me,

"What do you want?" If Sky is taking his time, I might as well waste some as well.

"Don't you remember that certain thing you owe us?" These squids must be blind as a bat, I really wonder how me and Sky are not spotted yet. But for this squid to even mistake me for another squid was just too much.

"I don't know how much I look like your friend, but you've got the wrong guy."

"Whaaaat? No. That's what they all say. Get him!"

I dodged sideways as the squids started flopping towards me. The kelp started to tangle me up and I fell to the ground with a _thud_. One squid held me up by some kelp, I took this chance and shook off all the kelp. Landing on the ground safely this time, I pulled out my sword and stood in a combat stance. The squid created a long grunting noise which I suppose was meant to be a gasp. "A... A HUMAN!" Chaos erupted. My vision was blurred by blue objects flopping and sliding around, all emitting a high pitched squeal.

Covering my ears, I tried to spot Sky but he was gone. "Sky?" I tried to shout above all the squealing but it was useless. More squids came and dragged me off by my arms.

"Get off!" I tried struggling but what ever grew in a squid's tentacle held me firmly.

After half leading and half suspending me mid air for most of the journey, we finally arrived in a damp cell block. Pushing me into one cell I gave up and sat down. "They got you too?" A familiar voice came from the corner.

"Sky! Where have you been all this time?"

Sky laughed nervously before shrugging it off. "My disguise had been perfect. I have underestimated the squids." At this point I couldn't tell who was stupider, the squids or Sky. "However, I have out smarted them in the end!" He slightly unzipped his jacket and pulled out a purple amulet, "The one that the squids stole was a fake!"

"WHY IN THE NETHER ARE WE HERE THEN?!" I threw my sword in rage, the handle bonked Sky in the head, causing his shades to fall off, they fell to the ground, cracking in two places. "S...sorry." I picked them up and tried handing them back. As I came into eye contact with Sky, it sent a shiver down my spine. He had such a look of determination. I clenched my jaws in frustration. 'I wish I could've _had_ his strong will'

"Thanks," he took his shades and pocketed them. He drew his gold, or budder, sword and took three clean slashes at the prison gate. The poles slid off the rims and a path opened. "D'you know what you do after you've finished an adventure?" His eyes immediately filled up with joy.

"What?"

"You blow it up." Sky hopped out and ran down the hallway. I smiled to myself and ran after him.

* * *

"Did you kiss?" Jason teased.

"WHAT?! Why would we?" I was outraged,

"'Cause it sounded like one of those love stories, where the heroine runs after the hero for all eternity." Jason hugged himself and made kissing noises.

"I really question what's going on in your mind." I stood up and dusted myself off. When I look around, a good half of the entire cast had been hanging around, listening to my story.

"Sqqquuuuuiiidddddd!" Sky was asleep with an unhealthily large puddle of drool next to him.

"What happened next?" Asked one of the younger members who I didn't know the name of.

"Well, we blew up the base and went home, or at least I did. Not sure what or where Sky went after that... Actually I think he might have been blown away by the blast."

* * *

**A/N: it took me wayyyy too long to get this chapter out... Any ideas/ prompts for another chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, they belong to themselves.**


	3. Part1: Jason meets Brotato and Seto

**Part one of two**

(Jason's POV)

"You said that you're not from this world. What do you mean?" Mitch asked me as he handed me a smaller wrench.

"I didn't come from The Nether, The End or The Overworld... Or The Aether." I listed the four most well known diamensions of Minecraftia.

"So, a smaller server then?" Mitch bent down to reach for yet another wrench.

"No, I came from outside Minecraftia actually." I whacked the top of the computer with the wrench and a hopeful shrill punctured the air. "And it's fixed!"

"Come in for a bite? I'd like to hear this story of yours." Mitch lazily hung his hands in his pocket.

"Alright then." I followed him inside.

* * *

I know I shouldn't say this but I'm glade that my sister is dead. Why? Well because she was the sole reason that my parents had to take several jobs at once. She was the reason that I'd always eat alone at home. _She_ was the reason that I'm not loved. I guess I should explain more.

it started when she was two, just three years ago. She had some sort of autism, fell down the stairs and went into a coma for three years. My parents sold just about everything to keep her alive. They were too ashamed to ask any friends or relatives so we are now stuck here.

I laid on my bed. Though it's more of an awkward three layered bunk bed that my dad put together. We lived in an apartment with two bedrooms, one for my sister and one for the rest of us. Though since she died a week ago, the former is just an empty room now. Going to sleep was impossible at this point but even if I got up, there was nothing to do. So I just laid there. On the top bunk where, if I craned my neck far enough, I could catch a glimpse over the curtain and outside. I always loved the sky, such wonders that it could be hiding. I dreamed of being an astronaut and venturing into outer space like on those television shows.

I kicked off my bed sheet, it was quite hot for an average spring day. It wasn't until I smelled smoke that I realised something was terribly wrong. Shaking my parents awake, I then ran to the front door. Just before I dared to open it, I remember to test it by hovering my hand over it. My heart sank as I felt immense heat radiating off of the bronze metal. "Jason! Come here and help us." I couldn't believe that my mum still had the courage of grabbing a few belongings instead of just running.

"Mum, just leave it. C'mon dad!" I clutched my mum's hand, dragging her away. My mind was racing, we could go to the balcony and try climbing down to the floor below us. As I thought this, the front door fell down, filling the kitchen with hazy smoke.

"In here." My dad called us over to the bathroom, "I just called for a fire engine, put this over your face." I'm glade that he was doing the right thing. I could feel my mum shivering and sobbing, her fingers clutching a jewellery box and a picture of my sister. I didn't know what I was doing anymore, I remember something along the lines of snatching the picture from her and and opening the bathroom door... There was an explosion?

"Are you alright?" My vision focused onto a teen boy, his face was close and the glasses he wore were square and looked too big for his face.

"I think I'm good." I took his hand and was lifted up. "What happened? Where are my parents?"

"They're... not so good." And on cue an ambulance drove behind him, this made me realise that I was outside the apartment complex. "I heard someone say that they might not survive."

"How am I still in one piece?" I said patting my body, "Shouldn't I be lying in that ambulance with them?" I couldn't help but say this with a small laugh.

"Well..." For a split second, his calm brown eyes flickered a dangerous shade of fear.

"Jason." I held my hand out, after seeing that no reply was going to come,

"Oh no, I'm Tyler." He shook me by my fingers,

"Hm?" I burst out laughing at this point, the guy was a perfect example of a sheltered and probably anti-social nerd. "No I'm Jason, nice to meet you Tyler." His face flushed pink and withdrew his hand immediately.

"I-If you don't mind f-following me." He stuttered, "You'll be staying with me until they sort out the paperwork."

A question popped into my mind and I could just about punch myself for not thinking about this earlier, 'why is a kid comforting me instead of an adult?' As I asked him, he replied with, "My father is the chief of the fire department, there was so many injured that the hospital is running out of ambulances. There was a gas explosion half a mile from here so all the emergency services are being stretched to no tomorrow. I'm just helping out." I stifled a yawn in the middle of his 'exposition', which made him go straight to an answer.

I didn't what to feel about my parents being in hospital. It was almost five in the morning by now. "Can't sleep?" I was 'sleeping' on Tyler's bedroom floor. "I don't think anyone can sleep after losing everything." I shifted on the ground so I can face him,

"Maybe my parents will be fine, maybe it's just some burns." I had to out an end to his pessimistic view point.

"It doesn't matter. You can watch a movie on my laptop if you want to."

I glanced towards the direction that he gestured in and in three cardboard boxes were every teen's life goal of 'to watch'. I sat in awe just flipping through the movies.

I watched two movies before the Tyler's alarm buzzed and woke Tyler up. "Ahhhhh, it's a brand new day!" Tyler ripped open his curtains and burst open a window before shouting, "HELLO WORLD!" I was seriously worrying for his sanity at this point.

"You must have either really optimistic or deaf neighbours." I watched him pull a face at me and we both laughed. I laughed at how crazy everything has been and I guess Tyler was just laughing along. I was glad that Tyler's laugh was so loud because halfway through I had started crying and by the time the laughter died down, so did my tears.

"Wait here, I'll bring some breakfast." Tyler smiled as I failed to cover my puffy red eyes. He left for a while so I started looking around his room. Not in his drawers or anything, that would have been too rude. I saw a picture of Tyler and a much older man who must have been his dad. As I looked around more, I can see a whole greenhouse worth of plants on his windowsill. "He even has names for these?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah I know right?" A voice replied. It didn't sound like Tyler and when I turned around, there was a brunette with a grey hoodie standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you Tyler's brother?" My mind raced for an explanation.

"Hm? No, I'm Seto, I'm just strolling through."

"Strolling through people's houses?"

"No I sensed a high activity rate from this area and wanted to see what it was."

"So you're not just 'strolling through' then?" I crossed my arm triumphantly,

"Oh wow, I did not see that coming." He raised his right hand as if he was going to attack me, "I suggest you cooperate so it will be less painful for the both of us."

"What are you doing?"

"Stop it Seto!" Tyler dropped a tray he was carrying and latched himself onto Seto's arm. "He's just like me! So don't hurt him."

"He is?" Seto looked stunned, "But he feels-"

"It happened last night." What ever Tyler meant, it made Seto close his half open mouth. "Jason, we need to tell you something. I planed to do this a lot later but since somebody-" he shot an angry stare at Seto "-decided to just waltz in here."

"But technically it's 'teleportation' and I don't 'waltz'." Seto added,

"I'm not understanding any of this." I shuffled back, away from them. Was this a joke? A prank or some hidden camera game show.

"We'll explain right now." Tyler reached out for me but I slapped away his hand and leapt back. Unfortunately I had misjudged the distance between me and Tyler's bed. The mahogany frame was slammed into my calf and I was sent backwards. I fell, but for much longer than I was supposed to. I didn't feel myself going onto Tyler's bed but instead onto the carpet of the the living room. I laid there. The TV was beaming a talk show and a man was sat in a pile of beer cans, laughing at every gesture the host made.

"Jason." Tyler was above me, literally. He floated a few feet above my face with his legs higher than his head. Seto appeared in a flash but his body was a foggy purple.

Tyler landed and knelt by my head and fiddled with his finger nail before saying with a nervous giggle. "Jason... You may or may not be dead."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to do this last time... A big thanks to KyaraDoesFanfics for prompting the last chapter and another thanks to PrincessNyx15 for prompting this one. There will be another part soon so errmmm yeah?**


	4. Part2: Jason meets Brotato and Seto

**Part two of two**

(Jason's POV)

I didn't know how to react, so I just sat on the carpet. This carried on for another ten minutes at least until the man sitting on the sofa, who must have been Tyler's dad turned off the TV and walked off. "Can... Can he not see us?"

"Ha can't see you two because you're ghosts, I had to cast an invisibility spell, which is why I look purple to you two." Seto explained, he too then walked over and joined me on the floor.

"Tyler, you're dead as well?" I stared at him, tears threatening to fall out,

"Yeah for six months now." He pulled me up into a sitting position and hugged me. Lightly but I could feel the pressure around me. I didn't feel any warmth. "It's alright though." He let me go and smiled, tears streamed out of his face.

"There's no need to cry," I whispered and wiped away our tears, "So what happens now?" I looked up at Seto who is solid with the right colours.

"I met Tyler only a week ago. I was experimenting with server traveling and ended up beyond Minecraftia." I think he noticed the slight boredom in my eyes and changed the topic, "Tyler died, in other words: ceased to exist. Which made me wonder how it is possible for him to still linger in this world." He dug into one of his many inner pockets and pulled out several empty vials before yanking out a clear liquid. "Ta-dah! It's the condensed essence of a portal-"

"If ghosts stay in this world for too long, they become corrupted and start haunting whatever they still have a strong attachment to." Tyler explained while Seto droned on about some unknown physics. "He 'theorised'-" Tyler made a quoting sign in mid air, "-that if he is able to teleport me into a different world, one where I never existed, it would be like being born again. I could, in a sense, carry on living as a human."

"So now I'm only missing the final piece of the puzzle; a strong source of magic to activate it!" Seto waved his hand around the vial. With a poof, he was gone and Tyler's dad was back in the room. "Magic? Like the sparkly stuff in movies?" I talked with my eyes on Tyler's dad, then waved a hand in front of him. There were no response to indicate that he had heard me. 'This is actually pretty fun.' I thought.

* * *

"Sorry for suddenly hugging you earlier." I now understood why half of Tyler's possessions were in boxes.

"No, I-"

'I needed it?' I didn't know how to phrase this without it sounding weird. "Thank you." I said instead.

_CRACK_

A bolt of thunder zipped down the landscape. We were standing in the rain and I was getting whipped around in the wind so Tyler had to constantly haul me back to the ground. "You'll get used to it eventually." I managed a smile at how easy Tyler found it to slip through the rain. I was drenched from standing here for almost half an hour now, I clutched the metal coil that Seto gave me, while Tyler held onto a red kite.

"The portal is ready, we just need a bolt or two." I handed Seto the coil of wire. I vaguely remember Seto going on about 'elemental magic' and that 'Back to the Future' movie. So he was planning to power the portal with a thunder bolt? I was amazed that all water drops were just sliding off Seto but I guess he could just cast some spells for it.

Seto ran between us and the portal until three long lines connected the portal and the kite. "Where did you get the kite idea from?" I had to start shouting so my voice could be heard above the storm.

"A movie or two. They're quite good, too bad I can't take any with me." Tyler could let go of the kite now that it was secured.

_CRACK_

An azure bolt beamed down the kite. Melting one and snapping another. The one that snapped whipped into Tyler's house and an amber glow erupted. "The portal is open!" Seto pushed me forwards, Tyler was flying in the opposite direction.

"Father!" He dived through a wall, "Get out! Get OUT!" I could hear him scream.

"The portal won't last long, hurry before it closes." Seto pointed and ran after Tyler. I hesitated, if I were to go through, what if they don't come and I will get lost somewhere? But if I went after them? I could actually do more harm than good. Clenching my teeth I concentrated on floating. It was slow but I found my way into Tyler's house. By now, the living room was engulfed in flames, the rain outside was nothing to the raging storm inside.

Tyler's dad was trapped under a wardrobe upstairs, I couldn't smell the smoke but an image appeared before me.

I remembered what happened just before I died...

* * *

"You went back for this!? She's dead and we're about to as well!" I could hear myself shouting.

"My beloved daughter..." My mum scratched at my arm, trying to get the photo. My dad was lying in the bath tube, blood poured from his mouth. He was selfish too, the gun only had one bullet. It was karma that made him hesitate and not be able to strike a fatal spot. He was gasping for air, blood slowly filled his lungs. Everything he just said about not giving up... They were just all an act. We never had a chance to begin with. The telephone line was burnt and water had been cut off by some stupid 'safety mechanism'.

Smoke was piling in from underneath the bathroom floor. I slid the photo under the door and as I did so, my mum ran out to retrieve it. I heard a boom and then a thud. As I leaned against the door, a puddle poured from behind it. "Dad. I need to tell someone before I die. Will you listen to me now?" I smiled at the father who refused to call me anything but a burden. "I killed her... Pulled the plug from her arm. I couldn't stand the way you would look at her... Never at me... Never at my mother, only her and this fake mum." I proper him up so he could see the door then opens it. "Do you still like her now that her face is all messed up? LISTEN TO ME!" I slammed the door against the wall. The smoke was too much now, my lunges ached and my head felt like they could burst.

"Listen... To me..." I shuffled into a corner. Death came soon after.

* * *

"On three." Tyler said to Seto. "One... Two... Thr-" A plank broke under Seto's foot, his hands slipped and with a sickening crunch. Tyler's dad disappeared underneath the wardrobe.

"No-" Tyler's eyes filled not with tears but a black and sticky substance. It trailed out of his eyes and piled onto the floor. "This can't be happening." He whispered.

I was knocked back and the world vanished from my sight.

"..."

"-son..."

"JASON!" My eyes snapped open. It was my sister? "Jeez sleepy head, took you long enough." We were in a grassy plains, underneath a single apple tree. She looked a lot older than how I remember her. She looked like a proper six year old. Not the shrivelled infant I would see in the hospital. Her eyes were full of life as she ran around me chanting, "Jason finally woke up! Jason finally woke up!"

Her white dress fluttered in the occasional breeze. "Let's go. Mummy's dying to see you again."

I was laughing at the way that she'd hop but at the sound of the word 'Mummy' a breath was caught in my throat.

"Mum? My real mum?" I asked her.

"Of course. Silly-billy, there's only one right?" I was confused, we shared the same father but not the same mother. I then thought deeper, what if she meant the fake mum? I picked up a stick and followed her around to the opposite side of the tree. There in a wheel chair was a woman in the same white dress. I had never felt so out of place. There had been blood on my shirt and- as I thought this, my clothes vanished and I was wearing a clean white shirt with similar trousers.

"Jace~" my mother's familiar sing song voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're finally her. Beside me, both of my beloved _children_."

"She's not you're child." I said recklessly. My mum laughed. Tilted her head back and snorted with laughter. "That's my goofy Jace. Never paying much attention to what people say or do. She patted her leg and before she had a chance to bring her hand down a third time, my sister was sat on her lap. "I was naive, almost to the point of stupidity. I truly believed that he was right for me." She wheeled herself closer so she could brush away some of the hair that blocked my eyes. "I wouldn't let him see you, he would want to hurt you. It wasn't until I was pregnant with your sister that I realised, I had to leave him. That day, when I said you were going to see your father, that was just another guy that I was dating. I needed money and no-one was going to employ a pregnant woman. I knew that he was married but could have kids, I even convinced that the child I was carrying was made by the donated cells of him and his wife."

"So she's my full sister? And that man was never my dad?" I was struggling to take this in.

"I died during childbirth." My mother pulled me in and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I've completed my life, but you haven't." My eyes went from her to my sister.

"I need to stay here with mummy, you go ahead. We'll meet again, brother, I'm sure!" She spoke more than I'd ever hear her say.

"I- what if I don't want to go? What if I also want to stay here?" I grabbed my mum's arm.

"I can tell. Call it a mother's intuition, but I can tell." She tapped her nose and smiled.

"You want to go back."

* * *

Everything in my sight shattered, it was white, then black. I was falling, as I did I saw text appear I front of me. One was turquoise while another was a light green.

"Is he the one?" The green one asked,

"No, he's not meant to be here, I don't remember ever seeing him." The Turquoise one replied,

"But he can read our thoughts."

"A misplaced player then. Welcome player! To the world of Minecraftia, I am Notch."

"I'd rather not state my presence."

"Now that you are here, I would suggest for you to name yourself."

I thought about this. This world that I was about to enter is called 'Minecraftia?'. "I'm MinecraftUniverse!" I settled on the name,

"Are you sure? It is a bit long and you cannot change it." The text called Notch asked,

"I can always shorten it when I tell people my name." I shrugged,

"Alright then."

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a figure was on their knees, one hand pressed firmly on the ground. "Dammit, you can do it Tyler." I recognised him as Seto.

"Where's Tyler?" I suddenly remembered everything that just happened.

"Jason? Good, at least you're alright." He turned over to me and pressed two fingers on my forehead, "MinecraftUniverse? Not a bad name."

"I'm glade that you approve, now explain."

Seto leaned against a bookcase and drew a long breath. "Tyler became corrupted, I knew that staying as a ghost for anymore than two months was dangerous. His will... It was with sheer willpower that kept him from falling." Seto gestured to a table. And we sat. "The truth is that Tyler was ready to leave, but then he sensed a large amount of souls being lost. He found you and wanted to take you with us. We didn't have enough power to teleport all three of us so he planned to hold out until the storm so we can come here together. The death of his father must have finally cracked him."

"He did it for me? For someone he barely knew?"

"I never had a proper chance to know him. But I can tell that he is a great person."

I smiled. 'I swear that I'll live on... For the both of us'.

"How about I show you around. I have a lot of friends who would like to meet you." Seto stood up and I followed him, into this new world I go.

...

...

...

"Oh Notch, not another one."

"This place is really lively today." The lines of text complained

"How about you introduce yourself then? Pick any name you like."

"I'd like to be called... MunchingBrotato!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeahy I finally finished. Enjoy guys! I'll probably be back next week for another chapter, so look out!**

**EDIT: I can't believe he amount of spelling and grammatical errors I've managed to overlook... I've fixed them now but... Wow... Just wow... My English teacher would be furious... Like, eating a hedgehog while spitting out fire bolts furious. There's probably still a few errors so if you reader could kindly point them out, you'd be improving both of our experiances!**

**Until next time, byeeeeeee~**


	5. Sky meets Jason

(Sky's POV)

"Ahhhhhhh!" I stretched slowly so that I couldn't fall out of the tree branch that I was sleeping on. The Budder Kingdom has been peaceful so the Sky Army was unneeded so far. I considered the result of my latest prank on the squid and soon decided that it would be a safer move to not disturb them for a while... make that a very long while.

Jumping down the tree and finally accomplishing a back flip, I then decided to wander around the forest.

PCHOOOOO!

The ground shook violently, sending the birds and wildlife off in every direction. Waving my arms around like a pair of windmills, I managed to regain my footing. "What was that?" I ducked behind a bush and wore it like a thick coat as I approached my target.

"Who's there? Can you help me?" Was what I suppose this blue figure in the ground is trying to say. Discarding my wonderful and not-at-all-silly disguise, I poked the person with a stick. He managed to create quite the mess, trees withing a chunk radius were all knocked down like they just got fed up and went to sleep. The dirt was grass-less and the air was an unusual shade of brown.

"Phew! If you're gonna fart at least consider the animals first." I yanked him out by the ankles. Dresses in what was either a space or diving suit, the boy shook off the dirt on his upper body and continued to take off his helmet.

"Alright, let me get two things straight. One, I did NOT fart and two, this is all for the greater good of Minecraftia so I'm sure that the animals will be fine."

"Awwww does that include the squids too?"

"Well they're a cephalopod so I'm not too sure they fall under the term anim- I mean, they're squids, they'll be fine." He awkwardly scratched the back of his buddery brown hair.

"What's that?" I tilted my head in confusion,

"Wha-what? I didn't say anything." His voice started to die down as he grew pink.

"No, that _thing_ behind you." I pointed at a large tower of cobble with an interestingly large amount of TNT next to it.

"This is my iron launcher. You see, where I come from, we had these massive machinery called canons. They'd launch pretty much anything and although a bit outdated, in this worl- errrmmm, what I mean to say is..." He flinched and shook off once again what he wanted to say completely.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He opened and closed his mouth several times, looking oddly similar to the expression of a squid.

"Ahhh, I already messed this up." He marched around in several circles before crossing his legs and leaning backwards. Thinking that the guy was crazy, I made a move to grab him, instead I was met with empty air with the boy floating a few meters above my head. A smoky stream of fire was being pumped by a backpack like object.

"H-how? Wha- Where?" I stuttered to make up my mind on my question.

"MinecraftUniverse." He held out a hand for me to shake, reaching up to his hand, I was instead pulled into the air. "I can't explain everything so just follow- fly with me for now."

"I'm Sky the Kid but you can call me Sky. Isn't your name just a bit too long, MinecraftGalaxy?"

"_Universe _and you're a bit dim if you can't even remember two words."

"Take that back right now!" I pulled myself up and landed a kick in his side, causing us to plummet a few blocks.

"Ouch! Alright, sto-STOP moving otherwise we'll crash!" I though, for the sake of the leader of the Budder kingdom (ME!), I'll bare the insult from this boy who quickly got himself demoted to 'stable cleaner'.

"Did you know that I'm great with coming up with names! I could help you get a better one." I offered after a few moments of silence, "How about SeaBlue, since you're blue 'n' stuff or... Or Spacey, or-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." If this was an anime, I'm sure that he would have one of those large sweat drops rolling off his head. "For convince's sake, I guess you can call me MU." He said, waving the name around like a hassle.

"But M-U spells moo, and you're not a cow or anything," I complained.

"That's true..." He cupped his chin in thought, "That's it! TrueMU, I am such a genius!" He tapped his fist down on to his other hand.

"Am I missing something? Or did you just lose your mind."

"No Sky, see there used to be this drink called TruMoo and while I'm at it, there's no harm in making a reference or two."

I would continue to comment if it wasn't for the fact that I was now plummeting towards the ground faster than I can say squids-are-evil-and-budder... Wait a minute, I'm going to die? Flapping my hands and arms furiously, I sprung around several times until I was so dizzy, I had to squish my face so I won't throw up. Regaining some form of composure, I was now falling back first. I could see TrueMU with his hand outstretched, reaching towards me.

He was so close yet so far.

I could see the ground in the corner of my eye. Well this story sucked, I didn't even get to go on an adventure! As I thought this, I felt a vaguely familiar tingling feel like a giant scarf-like appendage, wrapped itself around my waist. I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding and collected my sun glasses from a nearby shrub.

"You really need to be more careful." I heard someone say behind me.

"It's his fault he fell." I recognised this voice as TrueMU, turning around, a grin split my face in half as I realised who the second voice was.

"Been a while hasn't it? Learnt anything new?" I said to the sorcerer, it hasn't quite been three years but I can already see how he's standing a bit straighter, his voice is a bit stronger and his eyes more confident.

Seto snickered and replied with, "I have learnt that you won't stop keeping to your name. Has there been a single day when you haven't fallen out of the sky?"

"Nah you've just had the honour to witness my great descents!" So it must have been Seto who caught me. "Wait, you know each other?" I pointed to Seto then at TrueMU.

"Yes, Jason here wa- that's right, it's MinecraftUniverse now." Seto laughed nervously before starting to question TrueMU, "Why are you here anyway? That Enderman bothering you again?"

"Hold on, you said Jason. TrueMU's name is Jason?" I interrupted,

"Guys, guys, one thing at a time." TrueMU, or maybe it's Jason, slightly raised his voice.

"I'll go first then. I met Jason in another dimension which I took the liberty of naming, Terrador. That was around a month ago. He was renamed by Notch-"

"No way! You met Notch?" I broke in.

"The funky text guy? Sure." TrueMU shrugged. "And Seto, it's called Earth."

"Terra-Earth then." Seto crossed his arms.

"You do know that 'Terra-Earth' literally mean Earth-Earth, right?" TrueMU laughed. At this point I was considering Jason or whatever he wants to be called, to be a person of great potential in the Sky Army.

"Hey MinecraftStarSystemMU, wanna join my army?" I asked

"I don't think anyone can mess up my name this badly." TrueMU creased his eyebrows in fustration, "If it will make any difference, you can call me Jason."

"Okay, Jason. How does my army sound?" Jason shrugged his shoulder with a small jolt then looked at Seto for advice.

"I already promised to join." Was Seto's reply, "Oh that's right, what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to show Sky the portal to my world." After some thought Jason finally replied.

"Alright, this way." Seto lead me and Jason through the small clearing, deep into the forest. Thick vines lined the path but they all danced away once Seto waved his hand and muttered a spell.

"Nice!" I slapped Seto on the back in a playful way, "I think I'll employ you as the army's Mage."

"I would prefer Sorcerer but details can be sorted out later." Seto smiled. "Here it is." We arrived in a part of the forest which would be identical to any other part if it wasn't for the patch of deep blue mist. Seto produced a vial from his belt and poured the content around the mist.

At first a sound that resembled sizzling bacon, then the mist cleared up to show a window of strange objects. "Woah, it looks so different. What's that thing there? And that blue thing?" I excitedly babbled through several questions, my head leaning dangerously closer with each.

"He can't fall in, can he?" Jason hung back with Seto behind me,

"No the portal is already closed, this is just an after-image." I heard Seto shifting on his legs before asking, "You didn't come out here just to show Sky this, did you?"

"I thought you might be lonely. Out here all on your own."

"I have plenty of company." Seto resorted, "Are you finding Minecraftia well?"

"It's been good so far and better now that I've found someone interesting." Jason waited for Seto to reply but was instead met with a thin exhale of air. I turned around to watch the scene. When Jason looked towards Seto, He saw that his friend had both hands on his mouth and was holding in a mouthful of laughter. "What? I didn't say- wait oh... alright what I just said was pretty creepy."

"Good luck keeping him out of trouble, I should close the window now before something bad happens." As if Notch commanded it, I tripped and fell through the portal. Panic was swallowing me as I landed hard on my back.

"I thought you said the portal was closed!" Jason jumped through what was to me a wobbling portal in the air, Seto followed wordlessly as he wore the same panicked expression as Jason. I shook off dust from my clothes and stood up. I landed in a street full of people with different bags and massive buildings lined each side of the road.

"Woah! This place is massive. I wonder how long it took them to gather all this material and build it." As I said this, I had to dodge out of the way of several expressionless-bag carrying citizens.

"They're just projections." Seto held out his arm to show how the people just fazed through it. "We better get out before it becomes dangerous." Just as Seto finished, a scream sounded from on top of the taller buildings. With my excellent eye-sight I saw a woman snatching her arm away from a man before loosing her footing and breaking a part of the fence. She dropped fast. I ran as fast as I could but was suddenly held back by an invisible force.

"I'm sorry." Seto looked sadder than I've ever seen him, his eye brows creased in frustration and his lips were pressed into a thin line, "It's just a projection from the other world." I wrestled with the force for another few moments and stopped when I felt a hot stream of air whip my face. Jason shot across like a bullet and snatched the woman mid-air, he then caught the piece of fence with his feet. He hovered down slowly and all the people around me had all started to hold up some kind of rectangular device.

Seto smiled and released me, "I should have known." I couldn't hear what Jason was saying but he said something to the woman and joined us. A few people tried talking to him but quickly lost interest, now they just all crowded around the woman.

"They're _nice_, I guess _I_ the great Budder King will have to say it for them. Thank you Jason, you are my hero!" I finished with a high pitched womanly voice.

"I'm surprised you could interact with this world still. You were supposed to cease to exist here." Seto started once Jason got over my wonderful feminine impression.

"I noticed when I bumped into someone." Jason held up his hand and waved it in front of a gawping man, who was still frozen in place from what happened. "I think my prescience is really small though, he's not even noticing me."

"That would explain why they didn't crowd around you!" I stated my high intellect.

"I think that's enough for one day, let's go before we get side tracked again. Being in a projection for so long is getting on my nerves." Seto raised us upwards on a cloud of purple dust, towards the portal.

I landed on the ground and questioned Jason once more, "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" He was either a great actor or was genuinely confused,

"On joining the Sky Army, of course." I drew my Budder sword and posed.

"Errrrm, yeah? Sure." He didn't sound too confident but I'm sure he will fit right in.

"Great! Then as the Budder King, I command you to build the Sky Army Base and seeing as I am the almighty Budder King, I'll help."

"What? You don't even have a base? How many people are in this Army thing?"

I thought about this before replying while pointing with my sword, "Me, you, a dead something guy, this Budder sword and soon, Seto."

"A _dead_ guy?" Jason emphasised.

"Yeah, he hasn't been too lively recently." I explained, not after the event with the squids, but I thought against telling the long story because of how that turned out with the last guy.

"I wonder why." I detected a hint of sarcasm but just laughed it off. "I'll join." Jason said with a long exhale of air.

"Great!" I playfully slapped him on the back which may or may not have unhooked a tube that caused his jet pack to shoot off into the sky.

"Good luck getting him back." Seto waved before teleporting away.

"Wait! At least help me find him." I wined to the empty spot. "Alright. Never fear MinecraftTrueConstallation, for your king is coming to rescue you!"

"IT'S TRUEMU!" I heard from the distance.

* * *

**N/A: A much more light hearted chapter compared to the last one.**

**Thanks to KyaraDoesFanfics for this chapter's prompt (I am slowly going through all the reviews for chapter ideas so the more you guys send in, the more chapters this story will have!)**

**And thank you for reading everything so far!**


End file.
